Crush
by Creppie
Summary: "Se conoce como una atracción inexplicable por otra persona, la cual no suele ser muy duradera"  EmmettxJacob SLASH


**Crush**

**Derechos reservados de personajes a Stephenie Meyer **® **Copyright **®  
_Dedicado a la luz de mis ojitos de aceituna que combinan perfectamente con los azules de Kellan Lutz *-* _(?)**LiahDragga.**

.

_._

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá de mi casa, estaba amaneciendo, la noche anterior me había quedado dando vueltas con Sam, debíamos vigilar la llegada de esos malditos neo… ¿fitos? o algo así… ¡Bah! No importa como mierda de se llamen son unas malditas sanguijuelas y debían desaparecer…

- Jake – Llamó mi padre, últimamente no respetaba mis horas de sueño

- Estoy durmiendo- Le gruñí y me volteé dándole la espalda.

- Bueno… - Oí el chirriar de la silla de ruedas acercarse hasta donde estaba. El tazón de agua fría me cayó sobre la cara haciéndome manotear al aire y obviamente despertarme – Ahora ya no, hijo –

- ¡¿Estás loco, papá? – Le grité secándome la cara con mi camiseta, muy muy muuuy {Okey, demasiados muy, lo admito} molesto.

- No – Rió, porque sabía que sencillamente no podía enojarme con él.

- ¡Uff! Bien papá, estoy despierto ya ¿Qué quieres? – Me miró y su semblante se endureció.

- Quisiera tantas cosas hijo… Cómo que de una vez por todas te olvidaras de Bella, mira como te tiene, deprimido, gruñón… -

- Papá, no empieces de nuevo – Gruñí, poniéndome en pie.

- Bueno, bueno pero no te vayas, por favor – Avanzó hasta mí obstruyendo mi salida – La verdad quiero hablar contigo sobre una idea que tienen los ancianos – Mi curiosidad fue mayor que mi enojo, así que me senté en la parte seca del sofá.

- Te escucho – Murmuré bostezando.

- Como sabes, nos guiamos mucho por leyendas – Mi papá se veía nervioso, pero no quise presionarlo. – Y hay una que habla sobre una manera de debilitar a un vampiro… - Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Mis ojos estaban más que abiertos.

- Lo que oíste hijo, hay una manera de debilitar a un vampiro… Pero sólo a uno – Aclaró.

- Sólo a uno… - De inmediato vino a mi mente la cara de Edward Cullen, si podía debilitarlo fácilmente lo dejaría fuera de pelea y aunque al principio Bella estaría mal, sólo sería cosa de meses para que se enamorase de mí y lo olvidara. Pero… ¿A qué se refería mi padre con "debilitar"? - Papá… al decir debilitar ¿Te refieres a…? – Le miré entusiasmado.

- Sus habilidades vampíricas desaparecen, es como si fuera humano de nuevo – Asentí, eso sería más fácil, por fin Bella se daría cuenta de lo imperfecto que es.

- Quiero hacerlo – Me puse en pie – Es decir… Por favor es lo mejor que me has dicho en este último año papá –

- Jake, Jake calma… Este ritual es algo complicado y sólo se llevó a cabo una vez… Su éxito no es seguro al cien por ciento, hijo – Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

- Lo peor que puede pasar es que no funcione papá… Vamos, quiero intentarlo – Me acerqué a él.

- Bien Jake, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche, ahora sigue durmiendo si quieres – Se rió malicioso y se marchó por la puerta.

- ¿Y para qué mierda me despertó a esta hora? – Murmuré y decidí levantarme mejor, fui al baño a tomar una ducha, aunque tenía pensado entrar en fase y correr un rato por allí. Tomé unos jeans desgastados y salí de la casa entrando en fase de inmediato, sentía el aroma del bosque, la tierra en mis patas… Estar en fase siempre sería algo mágico para mí… Claro si no fuera porque tenía que escuchar **su voz.**

_- ¿Tan temprano y despierto?... ¿Se incendió tu casa? – _Preguntó con sorna, aún cuando sabía toda la conversación con Billy.

-_Cállate Leah – _Gruñí molesto, en eso noté algo en sus pensamientos - _¿Estuviste soñando con un Cullen? –_ Le pregunté incrédulo, definitivamente iba a vomitar, o a reírme. Ver al grandulón ese, {Que si no me equivoco se llama Emmett}, besando a Leah quien por cierto estaba en un escenario digno de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, es algo que te trauma de por vida.

-_ Ya cállate Jacob… Ni yo misma sé porqué soñé con él – _Gruñó y salió de fase. Que al menos para algo sirvan los Cullen, debía recordar agradecerle al gigante ese por sacarme a Leah de encima.

.

.

- Jake ¿Estas listo? – La voz de mi padre resonó en los acantilados, asentí, estaba en fase así que estaba en mi salda, alrededor creando una especie de figura, estaban mis hermanos de manada en un ambiente solemne, era tarde, la luna estaba en los alto y brillaba testificando nuestro ritual.

- Ahora debes tener en mente al objetivo Jacob – Dijo el anciano Ateara, de inmediato el rostro de la sanguijuela vino a mi cabeza, asentí.

- Ustedes repitan el cántico – Pidió mi padre y mis hermanos comenzaron a recitar en quileute, todos tenían voz ronca menos claro, Leah. Al pensar en ella vino a mi mente el rostro de Emmett… ¡No! Tenía que pensar en Edward.

- Bien comenzaremos – No pude ver el ritual, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando borrar el rostro del grandulón de mi cabeza, sólo podía oír los cánticos, cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme más, pero de pronto un calor en el estómago me hizo perder nuevamente la concentración, me sentía raro, mareado, el rostro de Emmett Cullen sobresalía de mis pensamientos y no entendía por qué. Caí al suelo lloriqueando igual que un cachorro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La voz de Sam resonó ronca en mi cabeza.

- No lo sé, esto no se cuenta en la leyenda – Murmuró mi padre.

- Debemos hacer algo – Urgía Seth asustado, intenté levantarme, me costó pero lo hice.

- ¿Jake? – Estaba desorientado, sólo sabía que debía salir de allí. Brinqué por encima de todos y me eché a correr por el bosque asustado, avanzaba por los barrancos cuando lo divisé, era más corpulento que yo cuando estaba en forma humana, se veía perdido, trastrabillaba y su piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Jacob? – Murmuró él y pareció asustado - ¿Dónde estoy? –

- Dentro de nuestro territorio sanguijuela – Gritó Sam apareciendo por unos árboles y entró en fase.

_- ¡Sam, espera! – _Le grité pero no quiso oírme, arremetió contra él mordiéndolo en el pecho, mientras que Quil chocaba contra él. Emmett dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó por el barranco.

- ¡No! – Salí de fase y me puse mis pantalones, por fin mis hermanos olieron lo que yo hace rato había notado… Sangre. Allí donde Sam lo mordió hubo un gran rastro de sangre, miré hacia el mar negro, pero no veía más que espuma y ni rastro del vampiro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Todos salieron de fase rápidamente.

-Voy por él – Corrí a la orilla del agua y brinqué en un clavado perfecto, buceé un rato buscándolo.  
Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando me alertó un débil rastro de sangre, el agua estaba movida y por un momento recordé a Bella. Divisé el cuerpo pálido del mayor de los hermanos Cullen y nadé hacia él, lo tomé del pecho y pude tocar sus heridas, aún así lo jalé y lo saqué a la orilla.

- ¡Hey, despierta! – Lo moví del pecho intentando que reaccionara, tenía los labios azules y su piel estaba fría pero no sabía si era por su condición vampírica o una especie de principio de hipotermia.  
- Emmett… Sanguijuela – Pero nada, no reaccionaba, apoyé mi oreja en su pecho y noté que estaba lleno de agua… Sólo había algo que podía hacer y lo tenía que hacer antes que llegaran todos.  
Levanté su rostro recordando las lecciones de primeros auxilios de la televisión, acomodé su cabeza en la posición correcta y con cuidado abrí su boca, me incliné lentamente y apoyé mi boca contra la suya soplando una vez. Digo una vez porque una de sus manos me rodeó el cuello atrayéndome hacia él y sentí como su boca se movía contra la mía, me separé aterrado, mi corazón se aceleró igual que una adolescente y sentía las mejillas calientes. Él en cambio se volteó tosiendo agua arqueándose de dolor.  
- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste? – Le grité poniéndome en pie, pero noté que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Jacob! – Escuché los gritos de todos y en un momento estaban junto a mí preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Sam se acercó al inconsciente pelinegro entre extrañado y asustado.

- Tiene heridas graves… o al menos eso pude sentir al sacarlo del agua – Le informé acercándome a ellos, Sam me miró durante unos segundos y luego sin que nadie lo notara me pasó su mano seca sobre la boca.

- Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez – Me aconsejó mostrándome la palma de su mano la cual tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, obviamente perteneciente a Emmett. Me sonrojé incómodo.

- No podía dejarlo morir – Sam asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Será mejor llevarlo para que alguien lo vea – Lo ayudé a levantarlo, pero antes de seguir caminando miró a los demás y ordenó en calidad de Alfa – Vuelvan a casa Jake y yo nos vamos a encargar de ahora en adelante – Se dispersaron, pero podía notar como Leah me miraba por encima del hombro no muy satisfecha por la orden.

.

.

Emmett no pesaba demasiado, con cuidado lo llevamos a mi casa, no podíamos llamar al doctor colmillos porque de seguro comenzaría una guerra. Por suerte mi padre sabía lo suficiente de medicina quileute.

- Impresionante – Murmuró al tomarle el pulso, Emmett estaba en el sofá, le habíamos quitado la camiseta para poder revisar las heridas, se veía muy magullado e incluso por unos instantes odié a Sam por atacarlo, además no podía sacarme de la cabeza el "beso" que me dio cuando trataba de reanimarlo, mi padre volvió a tomarle el pulso y recién me percaté de su acción.

- Papá, no tiene pulso… Está "muerto" – Hice un énfasis con mis dedos para mostrar las comillas.

- Eso es lo impresionante… ¡Es un humano! – Gritó mi padre no sabiendo si sonreír o asustarse.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Gritamos al unísono con Sam.

- Tiene pulso… Su piel sigue estando fría, pero bien puede ser hipotermia – Mi padre le quitó los pantalones y le cubrió con una frazada para hacerlo entrar en calor.

- Alcánzame esas agujas Jake – Me pidió apuntando encima de una mesa – Y luego vete con Sam, tiene algo que decirte –

- ¿Algo que decirme? – Miré al susodicho confundido, él le dedicó una mirada corta a mi padre y luego asintió. – Bueno, vamos – Tomé las cosas que me pidió mi padre y salí con Sam. - ¿Entraremos en fase? – Le pregunté al ver que sólo se echaba a caminar.

- No, no esta vez – Murmuró y desvió la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Estás raro desde que salvé al Cullen del agua – Le comenté inquieto.

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? – Me preguntó encarándome, me sentí un poco intimidado.

- Sam… ¿De qué hablas? – Intenté retroceder un paso, pero él me siguió, bajé la vista sin poder entender de donde salía tanta timidez y apoyé una de mis manos en su pecho para que no se acercara tanto.

- Algo cambió Jake … - Le miré confundido – Ya no eres el mismo … Algo pasó en el ritual – Rodeó mi muñeca y la alejó de mi cuerpo y se la llevó a la boca, sólo para olerla y luego la dejo caer. Terminó de cruzar la distancia que nos separaba.

- Sam… ¿Qué pasa? – Di otro paso hacia atrás pero mis pies chocaron contra un tronco de madera y tuve que dejarlo quedar pegado a mí.

- ¿Qué sientes? – Me preguntó con la voz ronca y acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos. Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar a esa caricia, porque sentí que la respiración se me aceleraba y un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre.

- No… ¡No! – Le corrí la mano molesto – No me toques – Murmuré.

- ¿Por qué, no? – Sonrío de lado y sometiéndome de las muñecas intento besarme.

- Sam… detente… Basta – Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero el tronco a mi espalda me hizo tropezar y caímos al suelo, Sam aprovechó para subirse a mis caderas e inmovilizarme.

- Eres atractivo Jacob Black… Para los hombres – Me confesó al oído y luego me miró de frente sonriendo, su mirada me hizo temer, no podía ser cierto… Era imposible, ¿Por qué mi padre no me advirtió?... ¿Él sabía?. Estaba tan confundido y asustado que no lo previne, Sam se inclinó, tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y me besó, como estaba sentado encima de mí no me podía mover, era fuerte, una de sus manos tenía inmovilizadas las dos mías. Solté un quejido frente al brusco trato de mi Alfa.

- ¡Suéltalo! - Aprovechando que su agarre se soltó lo empujé lejos de mi cuerpo jadeando y cubriendo mi boca con la mano miré a la puerta de mi casa donde ahora estaba Emmett Cullen, tenía el pecho a medio vendar y cojeaba un poco… Me causó algo de ternura verlo enojado y envuelto en esa fraza… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Ternura?... ¿Qué mierda esta pasando conmigo? Me levanté empujando más lejos a Sam quien sólo sonrío.

- No entiendo nada… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Me quejé, casi tenía ganas de sentarme en el suelo y llorar igual que un niño.

- Sam… será mejor que te vayas – Gritó mi padre también sonriendo, el susodicho se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y me dio un golpecito en los hombros provocando que me encogiera asustado.

- Lo lamento, era necesario – Y luego de haber dicho eso se marchó corriendo, miré a mi padre confundido y algo frustrado, me dolía la cabeza, el pelinegro se quedó de pie en la puerta con la vista perdida y presentí lo que pasaría después porque corrí hacia él antes de que se desplomara en mis brazos.

- Llévalo al sofá – Ordenó mi padre guiando su silla de ruedas hasta allí. Obedecí dejándolo con cuidado y él lo arropó mejor. – Vete a dormir hijo, ha sido un día pesado – Me sonrío y como leyendo mis pensamientos agregó. – Mañana lo entenderás todo –

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Le pregunté retrocediendo.

- Yo mismo te lo explicaré, aunque puede que lo descubras por ti mismo – Sonrío tranquilo y siguió vendando al vampiro… Bueno ahora no-vampiro.  
Me fui a mi habitación agotado, no fue necesario quitarme los pantalones, apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormido.

.

.

Oía gritos, parecían de dolor, levanté la cabeza de la almohada y noté que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me levanté de un salto sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme, salí de mi cuarto sigiloso echando una ojeada a la puerta del cuarto de mi padre, la cual estaba firmemente cerrada.

Crucé el pequeño pasillo hasta la sala asomando primero mi cabeza y lo vi. No sé si del cansancio olvidé que estaba aquí, pero me sorprendió ver al Cullen recostado en el sofá con una gruesa manta de color café sobre su cuerpo. Acorté la distancia llamado por sus quejidos {Y algo más…} y noté como su piel se perlaba con gotitas de sudor por el esfuerzo, algo lo estaba atormentando, o hiriendo.

- Hey… - Susurré bajo, pero seguía quejándose. Lentamente, cauteloso por sus bruscos movimientos me incliné y toqué su hombro murmurando su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y brincó del sofá chocando su cabeza contra la mía botándolos al suelo. - ¡Mierda, Me aplastas! – Me quejé sintiendo un dolor punzante en la frente y el peso del grandulón asfixiarme.

- Lo siento…¿Jake? – Confundido me miró apoyando sus codos en el piso para erguirse del piso quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Me sonrojé recordando lo sucedido en la playa y desvié la vista.

- Si soy yo sanguijuela, ¡¿Quién más puedo ser? ¿Santa Claus? - Molesto intenté quitármelo de encima sin que notara mis manos temblorosas, pero no lo moví ni un ápice, confundido me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos, me devolvió una mirada ardiente que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara aún más.

- Jacob… - Murmuró mirándome, hice una mueca de que lo estaba escuchando - ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido? – Su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¿Qué me había hecho ese maldito ritual?.

Asustado sentí su boca sobre la mía y dejé de pensar. Mis manos subieron rodeando su cuello y pegándolo a mi cuerpo queriendo sentir su piel fría aún más cerca, las suyas dibujaron un camino sobre mis costados erizando mi piel. Había una vocecita en mi cabeza {la cual imaginaba como un pequeño Jake} que me decía "_¡¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?" , _pero bastó que Emmett soltara su dulce aliento sobre mis labios para que decidiera tomar al simbólico pequeño Jake y mandarlo a unas vacaciones pagadas a las islas canarias. Con algo de urgencia mis manos recorrieron sus omóplatos mientras que él besaba mi cuello robándome gemidos urgidos de mi boca. Sentía un calor en mi vientre bajo y no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, {No todos los días planeas cómo hacerlo con el hermano mayor de tu peor enemigo ¿Sabían?} pero me gustaba.

- ¿Qu…é Ha..ces? – Pregunté entre jadeos al ver sus manos en mis piernas.

- Sacar esto, molesta – Me dijo desatando la cinta de cuero de mi muslo, {la cual había olvidado quitarme al estar tan cansado} disfrutando al ver mis mejillas más que encendidas, tanto que ni mi piel morena pudo camuflar el efecto. Luego con sus hoyuelos más marcados que nunca y un brillo juguetón en los ojos tomó mis manos.

- Ni…se…te…ocurra – Le amenacé, es que acaso Emmett pensaba que él… ¡Oh No! Definitivamente no… Es decir… Yo. Sonrío y se inclinó contra mi boca hablando sobre esta pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué creías cachorrito? Yo mando aquí – Bastó que me besara para convencerme y me dejara hacer, {Ok, oficialmente estaba nervioso} amarró mis muñecas con un lado de la cinta y la pata del sofá con el otro riendo juguetón. – Qué adorable te ves… - Sonrió y se dedicó a besar toda mi anatomía como un experto, mi corazón latía rápido y sentía como si me hubieran inyectado algo empalagoso en las venas. Me desnudó antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre y soltó mis manos amarrando bien la cinta a la pata del sofá con la excusa de que no quería que se me perdiera.

Aproveché esa pequeña distracción para usar mi fuerza y someterlo bajo mi cuerpo, quería demostrarle que no era un "cachorrito". Me senté en sus caderas movido por una fuerza superior {llamada comúnmente excitación} y le besé con pasión, sintiendo su lengua caliente jugar con la mía, mis manos bajaron por su pecho apenas rozando sus vendas y llegaron al pantalón que mi padre le había puesto. Lo desabroché con urgencia arqueándome cuando una de sus manos delineó mi columna vertebral regalándome corrientes eléctricas directo a cierta parte de mi anatomía.

Ya ambos en igualdad de condiciones sonreí triunfante, Emmett se levantó un poco y delineó mi boca con dos de sus dedos, confundido lo deje hacer, pero me sobresalté un poco cuando empujó metiéndolos a mi boca.

- Lámelos… Te conviene – Me dijo con la voz ronca, demasiado contenida. Pasé mi lengua por ellos sintiéndome un poco tonto, pero cuando su mano rodeó mi sexo no me importó ni siquiera la muy probable posibilidad de que mi padre estuviera escuchando todo desde su cuarto, sino que le puse ahínco en babear y saborear la piel de Emmett.

Cuando los sacó de mi boca un pequeño hilillo de saliva quedó entre ambos, pero lo cortó con un pasional beso que me atontó un poco, tanto que la intromisión a mi cuerpo por parte de sus pequeños amigos me tomó algo desprevenido y me quejé fuerte.

- Calma… - Susurró en mi oído metiendo su dedo un poco más profundo, entre adolorido, asustado y excitado, aferré mis manos a su espalda mordiendo su hombro para callarme. Luego vino el segundo, la presión era incontenible {¿Acaso era masoquista?, porque comenzaba a gustarme} incluso mis ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos. – No vayas a gritar, todo irá bien ¿Si?. Sólo dolerá unos minutos – Siguió hablando a mi oído con su voz exquisitamente dulce y cariñosa, que me provocó soltar un gemido de queja cuando retiró sus dedos de mí.

No grité, {Soy jodidamente bueno mintiendo ¿eh?} pero es que estaba malditamente bien dotado y realmente me dolió, tanto así que algunas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me tomó el rostro con sus manos mientras yo respiraba agitado e intentaba concentrarme en algo que no fuera el dolor, besó mis mejillas con ternura y luego se dedicó a besarme como los dioses, mientras terminaba de penetrarme, para así mantenerme callado.

¿Qué importaba que fuera una _ya-no-maldita-sanguijuela_? No es que me sintiera enamorado o algo, sólo atraído, quería besar a Emmett Cullen, quería saber cómo se sentían sus manos sobre mi piel, saborear lo salado de su piel al moverse contra mis caderas, reír bajo por las cosquillas que hacían sus rizos rozando mi frente, buscar pegarme a su pecho frente a cada sacudida de placer. Cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos encontrarme con esos brillantes ojos dorados mirarme como si fuera suyo, sentir que su boca se acoplaba perfectamente a la mía, que su cuerpo estaba planeado para unirse al mío en la danza más ancestral y deliciosa de la historia.

Se movía rápido, tanto sus caderas como su mano contra mi sexo, me iba a volver loco de tanto placer, creía que los oídos me iban a estallar como cuando era humano y saltaba a los acantilados hundiéndome hasta lo más profundo. Pero no, en vez de eso, algo más estalló, algo dentro de mí se rompió, y un calorcito subió por mi columna vertebral hasta albergarse en mi pecho. Me abrasó, y no hice nada para detenerlo, después de todo me sentía bien allí en el calor de su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde sus dedos jugaron con mechones de mi cabello distraídamente, me levanté un poco y apoyé mi mentón en su pecho mirándole el rostro, sonreía tranquilamente, y me causó ternura ver esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, el aterrador sanguijuela hermano mayor no era más que un farsante. Frente a mí no había una amenaza, sino un niño jugando a ponerse la ropa de papá. Mordí mi labio inferior por mis pensamientos {¿Desde cuándo era tan filosófico?} .

- ¿Qué… qué nos pasó? – Me atreví a romper el silencio, él me miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Llámalo destino… - Me cubrió con la cobija y desordenó un poco mi cabello – Duerme, tienes unas ojeras del tamaño del monumento a Lincoln – Se río bajo, asentí y de inmediato un extraño cansancio me llenó obligándome a cerrar los ojos, yo quería preguntarle más cosas a Emmett, pero la oscuridad se apoderó de mi conciencia en menos de cinco minutos.

.

.

Desperté abrumado, adolorido, demasiado adolorido, sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima.

- ¿Jake? – Me llamó una voz infantil, ¿Seth?. Me removí un poco - ¡Jake! Está despertando – Gritó muy feliz, muy bien oficialmente no entendía nada. Abrí los ojos viendo a todos mis hermanos rodeándome, también estaba mi padre y los ancianos… ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

Me erguí un poco y recién noté que no estaba en mi casa, sino que en el bosque ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... Los miré confundido y también me di cuenta que no llevaba ropa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunté con voz patosa, Sam se acercó con un par de pantalones y el semblante tranquilo. Retrocedí asustado con los recuerdos dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Jake, estamos en el bosque… ¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de anoche? – Me dijo mirándome como siempre, asentí y tomé los pantalones desconfiado.

- Lo siento mucho hijo, todo esto es mi culpa, si no te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio no estarías despertando hasta ahora – Me dijo mi padre, realmente triste. ¿Despertando hasta ahora?.

- ¿Dé que hablas?... Pero el acantilado y la sanguijuela… - Comencé a decir confundido viendo que todos me miraban incrédulos.

- Jake… - Seth me miró asutado – Estuviste inconsciente toda la noche… - Incrédulo miré a todos.

- ¿Inconsciente? –

- Si hijo, comenzaste a convulsionar y caíste al piso. Recién hace unas horas saliste de fase por eso no te llevamos a casa – Mi padre se veía demasiado convencido de lo que decía, entonces… ¿Lo sucedido con Emmett fue un sueño?.

Aún algo desorientado llegué a casa, papá se fue con los ancianos a terminar de conversar unas cosas, encendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá, un dolor punzante subió por mi espalda, pero también mis piernas me temblaron. Estaba tan adolorido que realmente no le tomé importancia, por culpa de eso el control remoto se cayó de mi lado y rebotó en el piso mandando las pilas a volar, bufando molesto me agaché a recogerlo encontrándome frente a frente con mi cinta de cuero… amarrada a la pata del sofá.

… _Oh por Dios, después de todo fue un maldito Crush_


End file.
